dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Batboat
This Batboat was large enough to carry a small crew and Batman took it back to Gotham City, adding the boat to his already great collection of vehicles. Earth-One This version of the Batboat resembled greatly the one from Earth-Two. However, it could also be transformed into a caravel-type vessel, with black bat-shaped sails on the latin-rig. There was also an inflatable rubber version of the Batboat that was generally carried on the truck of the Batmobile and used on emergencies only. Although the Batboats are commonly moored at Sublevel 6 in the Batcave, Bruce also maintains several others at dockside locations throughout Gotham City. All of the remote storage locations are warehouses owned by Wayne Enterprises. During the time that Bruce Wayne was forced to retire his Batman identity due to a broken back, his replacement, Jean Paul Valley took possession of all of the Batman's vehicles, including the Batboat. Since then however, Bruce has resumed the mantle of the Bat, and taken control of all of his possessions. On occasion, Bruce has been known to allow Nightwing and Robin the use of the Batboat. In recent years, Batman used the Batboat to kidnap LexCorp CEO Talia Head in order to question her about her father. Some time later, Batman and Nightwing used the Batboat to search the remains of the android Amazo on the Gotham Harbor. | Capabilities = To submerge, the Batboat's foils retract to reduce parasitic drag. Its aluminum propellers are drivin by sealed AH electrolyte batteries. Environment systems include CO2-scrubbers and air-conditioning units in the Bat-Submersible's stern. Oxygen tanks provide up to six hours of breathable air. There are also emergency tanks that allow an added twelve hours of life-support. The life-support includes oxygen/helium mixes for deep-water submersion. | Weapons = * The original version of the Batboat included an over-sized Batarang ejection system. * Other armaments include a pneumatic harpoon with a high-tensile titanium cable, a launching grapnel that doubles as an anchor, variable-setting depth changes, and a small supply of active-homing torpedoes with heat/motion/vibration target-acquisition. | Equipment = * Bat-Radar: Used to locate enemies that could not be visually located. * The Batboat displays include state-of-the-art navigation and communication links, an accent-rate alarm, a dive-time clock, and a safe-ceiling depth meter. | Notes = * There have been many variations of the Batboat shown in both comic books and alternate media throughout the years. Each version of the Batboat is unique, and no two models are exactly alike. * The first time Batman used a water vehicle, was in , where he adapted the Batplane to transform into a "Bat-boat", then called "Speedboat". | Trivia = * The Batboat featured in the film Batman Forever was designed and built by Glastron Boat Company. * The LEGO Company produced a Batboat kit, which includes 254 pieces and a Batman and Killer Croc mini-figure. Related Articles * Batman (1966 TV Series) * Batman Forever (Movie) | Links = * Batboat profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * Batboat article at Wikipedia }} Boat Category:1946 Item Debuts